So Its Summer
by Amethyst Amber
Summary: An innocent summer and some not so innocent thoughts...RaAk Rated for thoughts and some language


Just to get some perversion and the summer out of my system…(hehe)

-

So it's the summer. I hate it. Its _really_ hot, and so of course people aren't going to be bundled up. Of _course_ people are going to wear next to nothing. _Of course Akane has to be one of those people._

Its not fair really. I think she knows what she's doing. She'll come bouncing down the stairs (yes, I believe we all know that the term 'bouncing' applies to more than her gait), in a bikini top and some shorts that would make Nabiki proud, and I nearly die. She'll just give me this little smile that makes me wanna throw her to the ground and…well, I'll let you imagine from there.

We sit outside, now, her in her small shorts and smaller top, and me in my boxer shorts and no shirt; this summer is unusually hot, and the air conditioning does nothing to help. Its best outside, here in the shade of the porch roof, so we're reclining with some ice handy.

My god, I'm jealous of ice.

She'll take a little and rub it around her neck, letting out these little moans that makes my skin tingle and the excess water will pool around her collar bone and then go running through that dip between her breasts…and then I see it run out the other side, curving around her belly button and finally stopping at her shorts hem.

And, unfortunately, its not just me who sees her like this. We'll go for walks or to buy more ice (the people who sell it are very wealthy, this summer), and she'll be dressed similarly, though I like to think she dresses with less skin showing when we go out; my ego says its because she knows that I'm the only one who should see that much of it.

Anyways, guys will gawk like there's no tomorrow, and though my glares freeze over their raging hormones, a few will be daring and try to come up to her. As soon as I see them, I'll say something to distract her and will casually sling my arm over her shoulder, or around her waist. While she's giggling to herself, I'll give this little self-satisfied smirk to the poor guy who just had any hope of a romance with her crushed. If I let my arm linger on her, I never noticed.

She's stretching now, her legs at angles will she raises her arms above her and arches her back, making her chest stand out and my breath hitch painfully. She lets out this little sigh, and a bead of sunlight reflecting off of a droplet of water right above her bikini stop grabs my attention.

So it's the summer. I love it.

-

So, its summer. Summers good. Really, its great. Everything's completely normal, excluding the fact that its really hot, and sweat is almost pouring off of us. I dunno where Kasumi's gone, probably to see Dr. Tofu…now that she pressed that weird pressure point, he's stopped acting all weird. Nabiki's on a shopping spree with Kuno, and otou-san and Saotome-san are off to some poor, innocent, very well air conditioned place.

Dear god, I want to ravish him.

Does Ranma have any idea how good he looks, laying on the ground like that with his eyes close in thought, his arms stretched behind him? You can see every muscle on him, and I openly stare and drink in the delicious sight while his eyes are closed. He's sweating lightly, but I've found that when Ranma sweats, he smells of the road; of tree's and the wind, of nature. I suppose its just one of his quirks. I stare openly at his throat; how many times have I dreamed of kissing that throat?

I'd better not talk about his chest. I'll start going on about how slim he is, and how so much time in the sun has given him this sexy caramel color that makes me want to see if he's as sweet as he looks. My eyes linger on his belly button, and I blush; Kasumi would scold me for the thoughts running through my head then.

He's in his boxers. His boxers. Which means the only barrier between him and nudity is those damn boxers. I believe he does it on purpose.

I'll admit, I've been openly flirtatious with him lately. I'll wear scandalous clothing that would make Nabiki proud, and I love watching him squirm as I saunter over, adding a bit of a bounce, which he very well notices.

And the ice thing; my god, that was wonderful. Staring through my lashes, I watched with satisfaction as his gaze was riveted on the melted ice flowing down past my breasts towards my shorts. I let out a little moan, amused to see the way his fingers trembled, as if they were yearning to hold something.

We'll go walking, too. I always wear a bit more, though. Longer shorts, or skirts, and actual T-shirts. I just don't feel right with other men looking at me, though it's a bit amusing that I don't mind Ranma all that much. When he's getting jealous, he'll put an arm around me and I'll play oblivious, leaning in to him as I giggle. What he doesn't know is I've got perfect reasons to want to do that, more than my affection with him.

Those horrible girls.

Its not just his fiancée's either. Random girls on the street with stop to drool at the man I walk with, and I'll occasionally link hands with him very casually; he usually doesn't notice until he tries to use that hand, and even then, he doesn't let go. I am ashamed to admit I love seeing their green envy filled eyes as they watch us parade past.

And so now, we're sitting here in the shade, but his eyes are open. I've been watching him for a while, now, appraising every beautiful inch of him. I'm sure by now my eyes are filled with lust, and I know that I'm getting a bit uncomfortable in my shorts. I cross my legs to ignore the feeling and give him a smile, one with a few meanings.

I don't think he notices. I'd like to think he's staring at my lips. I lick them, suddenly nervous and aware that they're dry. And then he's sitting up, leaning closer to me than ever before.

So its summer…summer's good.

-

And I'll end it there. Just to tease you. I needed to release some tension, and this was the best way. I'll be updating To Protect soon, and I'm very happy. 12 reviews for the first chapter? You people are too kind.

Btw, I believe the points of views are very obvious, so please don't get some messed up views on who's who.


End file.
